


No Greater Love

by FFortasiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugo Scamander, Jacob and Queenie (mentioned), Leta Lestrange (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, Single father Theseus, the Scamander family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Tina pressed her lips into a straight line. Slowly nodding and reached out to hold her brother-in-law's hand. A gentle squeeze in a comforting manner. "I hated to say this, Theseus, but this is going to break her heart. There's nothing we can do to change that." She spoke softly. "But you have to tell her. A truth is a truth."





	No Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinashotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinashotdog/gifts).



> Thank you Sophie for the prompt :) i hope you like it

 

 

 

 

 

  It was one saturday morning. A little girl still curled up in her bed. Hugging her blanket that was rolled into a huge, long pillow instead of spreading it over her body. Rays of sun that shines through the window brought warmth to her beige skin. Distinct sounds of bird chirping and people chattering from the streets of London somehow created a relaxing atmosphere. A perfect weather to be lazy and do nothing all day.

  Well, until someone decided to ruin it.

  Rhea Scamander groaned when she felt sudden weight crashed on her stomach. She squinted her eyes open, finding a bigger figure squashing her body with his own (Not entirely, of course). A big grin was formed on his face, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

  "Urgh, Papa! Don't wake me up like that!" The girl whined while throwing her head back to her pillow, putting her arm over her eyes so she can sleep again. Theseus chuckled, while moving his body next to her, "Do you realize what time is it now?"

  "Why, are we going to grandma's house again?"

  "Whatㅡ No, it's saturday."

  "Then go away. I'm allowed to sleep until noon on weekends."

  Theseus clicked his tongue, "Not today, young lady. We're going to have a special guest. Now come on." he took both of her arms and gently pulled her up, urging her to sit. Which she did reluctantly with another groan. Rhea yawned while rubbing her eyes, before staring blankly at her blanket. Taking a few seconds to regain her conscious. Rhea isn't really a morning person, and could get grumpy when her sleep is disturbed, especially during weekends. But Theseus knows just the right thing to set his daughter in a good mood.

  "Wash your face and brush your teeth," The man spoke softly while running his fingers through her messy bed hair, "I've made you a full breakfast."

  Right when she heard the word 'full breakfast', Rhea's eyes were popped open. "Really??"

  "Yes."

  "With mushrooms too?!"

  Theseus nodded. "Your favorite."

  Still with drowsy eyes, Rhea's grumpy expression turned into a slightly brighter one,  "Oh, yeay." she mumbled with a grin. Theseus laughed, couldn't believe how fast her mood changes right after he told her that. He stood up and walked towards the door, "Come on, let's get up. Our special guests should be here in an hour."

  The little girl frowned. "Special guest? Who?"

  "I'll tell you when we have breakfast." said Theseus as he left the room. Rhea huffed. Another yawn escaped her mouth when she thrusted her arms into the air, stretching her body. After putting such efforts, she finally managed to get out of bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  "Orange or apple juice?"

  "Apple, please."

  Theseus flicked his wand. The refrigerator behind him was magically opened. A carton of apple juice floated towards the dining table and poured itself to Rhea's glass. "What about you, Papa? What do you drink?" the little girl asked while munching her muffin.

  "Coffee, of course." Right when Theseus replied, the coffee pot poured the dark liquid into his cup. Two cubes of sugar and a spoon followed afterwards. Rhea watched the spoon spinning around the cup in fascination, wondering if she could do that too in the future, "You seemed to really like coffee, Papa. You drink it almost everyday!"

  "I suppose you can say that."

  "But you said it taste bitter!"

  "But it's good."

  Rhea furrowed her eyebrows, didn't seem to understand how is that possible, "May i taste it, then?"

  Theseus chuckled and took a sip from his cup, "I'll give it when you're older." he said before focusing back to _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands. Rhea pouted, quietly mumbling ' _not fun'_ and decided to look around, trying to find anything interesting around the apartment. From the dishes that were floating above the sink as they wash themselves, to the kitchen cabinet next to it. Where their barn owl, Cloud was sleeping soundly on top. Then back to her father. When Theseus reads newspapers, he would throw comments about whatever the news are about. Usually the ones that revolves around his job.

  "Ah, Whitman finally got into Azkaban. Good." Theseus flipped a page, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a moment to read. "Wait, this is not true! Tina's the one who caught that bugger! Not Arthur!"

  Rhea giggled. She likes listen to his comments without his knowing. Some of them could be quite hilarious. "Papa."

  "Yes, sweetheart?"

  "Who are these special guests? Why do they have to come so early?" The little girl asked, shoving some baked beans into her mouth.

  Theseus set his newspaper down, "Hmm.." he clasped his hands on the table as he grinned, "Try to take a guess."

  "Oh, come on! You said you'll tell me when we have breakfast!"

   "Well, where's the fun in that?? Beside, i know-"

  Right at that moment, they heard their front door being knocked three times. Rhea's eyes widened, staring at Theseus as if she was asking if it's the guests they are talking about. Theseus gave her a nod. "Open it."

   Rhea eyed the door, hasn't move from her seat. She couldn't decide if she should be excited or nervous, since Theseus was so secretive about these mysterious guests. After taking a deep breath, she finally stood up and made her way to the door. Whereas Theseus continue enjoying his meal. A big smile was formed on his face when he heard her gasp happily.

   "Uncle Newt!! Aunt Tina!!"

  On the other hand, Tina laughed when Rhea instantly jumped into her hug, "Oh, Ree, look at you!" she bent down to hug her back and kissed her head. "You've grown so much!"

  After they parted, she turned to Newt to give him a hug as well. The ginger haired man lifted her up and kissed her cheek, making her giggle, "Uncle Newt, did you bring your case?? Can i visit your case again?!"

  "Of course!" Newt was just as excited as her. "In fact, we have a little surprise for you." He put her down and stepped aside, revealing his old suitcase that had been standing behind him.

  "What is it?"

  Tina gently caressed her hair. "It's in the case, sweetie. Go ahead and open it."

  Rhea looked at them one by one, seeking for more assurance. Newt gave her an approving nod, and so she knelt before the suitcase. Wondering what kind of 'surprise' her uncle and her aunt have prepared for her. As soon as she clicked the case open, a figure suddenly emerged causing her to jolt in shock. Rhea gasped in disbelief, "Hugo!!" She screamed, instantly crashed to her favourite cousin's tight hug.

  The thirteen year old boy laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Lifting her up so he can get out of the case completely. "I thought you're still at Hogwarts!"

  "Of course not, silly! I just came back a week ago." Hugo replied while spinning her around, causing her to join his laugh, "Did you miss me?"

  "So much!"

  On the other hand, Theseus finally walked into the room. "It's been awhile, isn't it?"

  "Yeah," Newt chuckled, "How are you, Theseus?" he asked as they hugged.

  "Good, good." Theseus kissed his brother's head (a small habit when he greets his family. Might seem a bit odd for those who aren't used to it). Then he moved to Tina to do the same thing. "Hmm, something feels different." He commented when he pulled back, looking at his sister-in-law with furrowed eyebrows, "Are you..."

  "Yup," Tina flashed him a grin. She shifted her cardigan to rub her growing belly. "Three and a half months."

  "Really?!" Theseus's eyes grew wide. Gleaming in excitement. "That is wonderful! Well done, both of you!" His compliment made Newt fluster. He lowered his head to hide his proud grin while wrapping his arm around Tina, holding her close. Rhea cheered, getting even happier as she found out she's going to have another cousin.

  "And Hugo," Theseus then turned to his nephew, the same hug and a kiss on his head, "I heard you have interest in Quidditch?"

  Hugo grinned while scratching the back of his head. "I'll be joining the trial after this break."

  "He'd done nothing but practicing back at home." Tina sighed, shaking her head. "He said he wants to be a keeper."

  "Yes," Hugo agreed, "Just like you, Uncle Theseus!"

  "Well, i suppose your height would support that. Good luck, then, Hugo." Theseus laughed and patted Hugo's back. Knowing they couldn't keep the conversations here, he gestured the three of them to follow him. "We're having breakfast. I hope you wouldn't mind waiting for a bit so i can make more for youㅡ"

  "Oh, we're fine, Theseus. Don't worry."

  "Papa." The tug on his arm made Theseus shifted his attention to Rhea, who was walking next to him. "Can i play with Hugo in the case?"

  "Now?" Theseus raised his brows, "But you haven't finish your food, Ree."

  "I can bring my food to the case." Said Rhea, looking at him pleadingly, "Please?? I promise i'll finish it!"

  "And i'll make sure she does." Hugo added as he stepped forward, "Don't worry, uncle. Beside, we wouldn't bother you with our noise while you're catching up with Mum and Dad." his eyes glinting as he smiled. Theseus realized there was a meaning behind his nephew's expression. He glanced at Newt and Tina questioningly, which was responded by Tina's nod. Exchanging silent conversation only Rhea didn't understand. Fortunately, the little girl didn't seem to pay attention.

  "Alright." Newt chuckled. "Just don't get too close with Luhan, she's a bit sensitive since her labourㅡ"

  "I know, i know. We'll be careful, Dad." Hugo then offered his hand to Rhea. "Let's go, Ree!"

  With that, the two children ran to take Rhea's plate before heading into the old case. Rhea is most happy with Hugo because since she doesn't have any siblings and she spends most of her days alone at her grandparents's house, Theseus used to bring her to Newt's place in Dorset regularly, at least twice a month, so that Rhea has someone to play with. That's why they're really close. Unfortunately, they could no longer pay their regular visit as Hugo entered Hogwarts (Theseus remembered how much she cried at King's Cross Station when they sent Hugo off for his first year, it took him _days_ to cheer her up).

  "I thought you'd set the Zhouwu free, Newt." said Theseus, watching the children disappear from their sight.

  "We were going to do that, until we found out she's pregnant. We decided to wait until her cub is old enough."

  "I see."

  Their smiles have vanished. A tensed aura slowly filled the room. The three wizards knew, part of their laughs and this jolly atmosphere were for distracting Rhea from what was actually going on. Theseus took a deep breath. "Well." He exhaled slowly while turning his head towards them. "I suppose we can talk now."

  Although both Newt's and Tina's expression remained calm. Their eyes shone worry, perhaps a little anxious too. Theseus escorted them to the dining table, where they could start their true intention of gathering here, which was surely not just a family visit.

  Two weeks ago, Theseus wrote to Newt and Tina. He said he wanted them to give him advices regarding Rhea. There's something that made him couldn't help but feel concerned, and Theseus didn't tell them why through the letter for he wanted to speak to them in person. And so, the three of them agreed to meet in Theseus's place. The couple promised they will come to visit once Hugo has arrived.

  "You tell Hugo, didn't you?" asked Theseus. With a snap of his fingers, the dirty plates and his coffee cup levitated their way to the sink. Replaced with a set of plain white cups he'd summoned from the cupboard.

  "We didn't mean to. I wasn't being careful and left your letter opened on my desk." Newt answered. He watched Theseus taking the kettle and poured the hot liquid into each cup.  "But it's a good thing he found out. He can keep Rhea busy to prevent us getting... interrupted."

  "Now, Theseus." Tina crossed her arms on the table. "Mind telling us what is this all about?"

  After taking a deep breath. Theseus nodded and began his confession. Finally telling them what has been bugging his mind for the past two weeks.

  Rhea is an extraordinary kid. She's brilliant, sweet, a fast-learner and an eager one in fact. She's bright and is never afraid of trying new things. Theseus couldn't be prouder to have a daughter like her. But up until now, Rhea has yet shown any sign of magical powers.

  Theseus had been trying to figure out how could this happen. Neither he or Newt had trouble with magic. They both began showing signs like levitating and random magical bursts when they were seven. Leta was a pureblood, and she told him once that she was actually a bit earlier than average kids. So Rhea being non-magical would be very unlikely. At first Theseus thought she just needed a little time. But Rhea is turning eight next month, and Theseus grew worried. That's why he desperately asked Newt and Tina to see him. Hoping they could help him handling this rare situation.

  "Maybe she's a late bloomer?" Newt suggested when Theseus finished.

  Tina nodded in agreement. "She could be. Queenie was a little late too. She got her magical powers when she was nineㅡ"

  "Well, i can't just wait until she passed the age eleven, can i?" said Theseus. "Even if she is, we don't know _when_ would her magical powers emerge. It could be when she's Hugo's age, or during her adulthood, or maybe she wouldn't have magical powers _at all_. It'll be too much of a burden for her to wait. I have to do something!"

  The three of them fell into silence. Tina and Newt shared a glance. Both are trying to find a solution, or at least a word of comfort. But none of them seemed right. It was also their first time facing something like this.

  "It's my fault." Theseus's voice softened to the point it sounded like a mumble. He lowered his head. Guilt washed across his face. "I should've considered this from the beginning."

  "But, Theseus." Newt dared himself to speak, though he seemed uncertain, "Even if Rhea wouldn't have magical powers at all, youㅡ well, you still love her, don't you?"

  "Is that even a question? Of course i do!" Theseus snapped, a bit offended by his brother's question. "I'm just confused! All this time i've told her about Hogwarts, Quidditch, everything i grew up with! I was too confident she'll have the life like i had andㅡ" he paused and slumped against his chair. Sighing heavily. "She's very excited, you know? To go to Hogwarts with Hugo, to do magic. If i tell her she might couldn't become a witch she has always wanted to be, she'd be very broken hearted and i just... don't think i can deal with that."

  Tina pressed her lips into a straight line. Slowly nodding and reached out to hold her brother-in-law's hand. A gentle squeeze in a comforting manner. "I hated to say this, Theseus, but this _is_ going to break her heart. There's nothing we can do to change that." She spoke softly. "But you have to tell her. A truth is a truth."

  "I know, but how?? What should i say?" Asked Theseus, almost desperate.

  "Tell her that it's not the end of the world, there are still many great things in life she could be a part of," said Tina. "And of course, that her being non-magical wouldn't make you love her any less."

  "That's right. What's important is that you love her, and she loves _you,_ then everything will be fine." Newt added, "You can do it, brother."

  "Beside, you have us, remember?" Tina reminded with a chuckle. "If you need anything, you know we'll always be there to help."  
   
  Theseus couldn't help but feel touched at their simple, yet meaningful encouragement. "You think she'll understand?"

  "Rhea is the sweetest, brightest child i've ever met. I'm sure she will."

  The dark haired man nodded. For the upteenth time, Theseus was glad to have them as a family. They turned out to be open-minded about this case, and said the very right words he needed to hear. "Now that i think about it, i actually know very little about the muggle-world." he blurted. Scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "Do you think i should put her into a muggle school, orㅡ"

  "If you'd like, i could write Jacob and Queenie to ask about these stuffs," Tina suggested. "All of their kids went to muggle school first, so they must be more experienced."

  "That would be very helpful." Theseus smiled. "Thank you so much Tina, Newt."

  But little did they know, Rhea had been hiding behind the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room. Her face went pale. She immediately ran back into the case before she could hear more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   
  It's been almost five hours since Newt's family went back to Dorset, and Rhea hasn't move an inch from her bed.

  She didn't mean to eavesdrop. All she wanted was to put the dishes into the sink, since her father would be mad if she didn't do so. Rhea climbed out the case, although to her confusion, Hugo went panicked and followed her from behind telling her to stop. But once she almost reached the kitchen, she finally knew why.

  _'I hated to say this, Theseus, but this_ is _going to break her heart. There's nothing we can do to change that.'_

  It was shocking. Rhea had felt her blood dropped down to her feet. Her lips vaguely trembled. Disbelieved what she'd just heard. But the words were crystal clear. Not wanting to cause trouble, Rhea ran back into the case. Pretended she heard nothing, partly trying to forget it, and continue playing with Hugo. The visit ended after having lunch together, and Rhea managed to keep it to herself while she hugged each of them goodbye. Now here she was, sitting in the corner of her bed, knees hugged and back against the wall. Her father and Aunt Tina's sentence hasn't stop haunting her head.

  _'If i tell her she might couldn't become a witch she has always wanted to be, she'd be very broken heartedㅡ'_

  Rhea opened her hands and locked her eyes on them. She gritted her teeth, her forehead creased for trying to concentrate as hard as she can. In a hope that maybe if she is focused enough, the magic within her would come out. Anything, _anything_ , just a small sign to prove them wrong. Minutes went by, Rhea's eyes started to swell in tears once again. Devastated that her effort hadn't showed any progress.

  The little girl immediately rubbed her eyes with her arm when she heard a knock on her door.

  "Rhea? dinner's ready, sweetheart."

  "Just a moment." The little girl stood and went to open the door. She was greeted with Theseus's grin, which disappeared once he noticed her slightly swollen eyes. "I madeㅡ hey, what's the matter?"

  "I-i'm fine."

  Theseus raised his brows, giving an obvious look to Rhea who didn't dare to meet his eyes. "Not from what i see. Your eyes are swollen." He took her hand and walked towards her bed, where they sat face to face. "Tell me. Did something happen?"

  Rhea lowered her head. Still unable to look at Theseus. She was fiddling her fingers. Biting her bottom lip nervously. Theseus sighed, "Rhea, if you don't tell me, i'm going to be worrieㅡ"

  "Is it true?"

  The man froze.

  Rhea inhaled deeply. "I heard you with Uncle Newt and Aunt Tina talking about me." she murmured. "I'm sorry, papa. I didn't mean to do it. But..." She gulped and slowly raised her head. "Is it true? That i can't do magic?"

  Theseus was stunned. If Rhea overheard their conversation earlier, it means she'd been holding it all this time until Newt's family went home, and it pained him to imagine how hard it was for her. "I suppose yes, my dear. At least, at this moment." Theseus answered. Knowing there's no turning back. "I-i'm not saying you don't have the chance at all, Rhea. It's just... We mustn't depend on it too much, in case it didn't happenㅡ"

  "If i can't do magic, that means," Rhea started to sob. "That means i can't go to Hogwarts, o-or play quidditch, and i can't make you proudㅡ"

  "Hey, hey, hold up there." Theseus chuckled. "Who says you can't make me proud?"

  No respond was heard. Rhea only sniffed and stared at Theseus questioningly.

  "Rhea listen to me." The man gently pushed a stray her curly hair behind her ear, before reaching to hold a side of her face. "I've never felt so proud just by you being my daughter. You don't need any magic to prove that."

  "But what about grandma and grandpa? And other people?"

  "Grandma and grandpa wouldn't love you any less. I'm sure of that." Theseus assured her. "And as long as i'm here, i wouldn't let people say anything bad to you. I promise."

  His sentence managed to comfort Rhea, as it was shown by how her expression softened. "There are so many thing you can be a part of, Rhea. Even without magic." he continued, stroking her cheek. "We'll just have to figure it out together, okay?"

  Finally, a small smile was formed on Rhea's lips. She leaned into Theseus's hand. "Okay."

  Theseus smiled back in relief. "Come here." he spread his arms. Rhea gladly accepted her father's tight embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face onto his shoulder.

  "Magical or not, you are and will always be my greatest love." Theseus planted a kiss on her head. "Don't you forget about that." 

   
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   _Theseus was a mess._

_Parts of his clothes were burnt and shredded. A mixture of blood and sweat on his right temple. Not to mention floo powder all over his shoulders. He heaved a long, relief sigh as he looked around the house._

_It's finally over._

_He's_ home.

  _While he dabbed the floo powder off, an elder woman entered the room with hurried steps. She was overwhelmed with relief when she saw Theseus' figure nearby the fireplace. "Theseus!!" Mrs Scamander hugged him tight, then pulling back to cup his face. Taking a look at her eldest son with eyes glistened in tears, "Are you alright? Where's Newt? A-and Tina? What happenedㅡ"_

_"Mother," Theseus spoke gently, holding his mother's hand with his own to calm her down, "They're all right. They'll be visiting us here in a few hours."_

_"Thank merlin." Mrs Scamander heaved a sigh. She carefully urged him to tilt his head, wincing when she saw the wound at his temple. Nevertheless, she was beyond grateful to see her son again. "Oh, i'm so glad you came back, my dear. Neither of you contacted us for_ months _!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into another hug._

_"Well, i'm here now." Theseus chuckled, gently stroking her back. "I've kept my promise, haven't i? To come back here, and to keep Newt and Tina safe."_

_Mrs Scamander sniffed, "Well, it seems you've kept all your promises except for being careful," she finally parted from the hug. A weak laugh escaped her lips as she wiped her tears off, "Look at you! You're such a mess!"_

_Theseus was about to respond until he heard a distinct noise, growing louder as it gets closer. He furrowed his brows, "What is thatㅡ"_

_"Rhea." Mr Scamander emerged to the room. "She's been like this for two days, Theseus. We've tried everything we can. We even took her to St. Mungos yesterday, but," The man exhaled, "We just couldn't find out what's wrong."_

_Theseus bit his lip, suddenly nervous at the sight of the baby his father was holding. She'd grown slightly bigger than the last time he'd seen her._ His _baby daughter, Rhea, had been crying too long that her face flushed red. Her tiny hands were clenched into tight fists, trembling as if trying to show how upset she was._

_"Well, i think it's because she felt your presence. She knew you were coming, Theseus." Said Mrs Scamander. "Maybe you should try to hold her."_

_"M-me?"_

_The auror found himself gulping. He barely had spent time with his daughter, since he gave her to his parents only a couple of weeks after she was born. The day after Leta sacrificed her life to protect her family from Grindelwald for the last time. Theseus had asked his parents to look after Rhea, for he couldn't do it until the war is over. But well, though he still yet to admit, there was actually another reason._

_He was scared._

_He wasn't ready to raise this child, not without Leta. Now that his wife is gone, and the war is over, Theseus knew he's going to take his responsibility sooner or later. But he just.. Had no idea what should he do, and the thought had haunted him ever since he grabbed the floo powder at the ministry._

_"Of course! You're her father, Theseus." Mr Scamander exclaimed, bringing the baby closer to him, "She needs you."_

_His father's sentence rang in Theseus's head._ She needs me. _He repeated to himself, somehow finding encouragement from it. He stretched out his hands._

_It was a miracle. At the moment Rhea was in Theseus's arms, she slowly stopped crying. The red in her face began to disappear. Her hands now rested on her stomach as she was calming down._

_Mrs Scamander was smiling wide. She nudged at her husband and began saying things about how she was right all this time. But Theseus was no longer listening to them, for he was too immersed with his baby daughter. Following his instinct, Theseus began swaying his body, rocking her gently. Rhea yawned, finding comfort against his chest as her eyes drifted close. Awfully exhausted by her rather peculiar tantrum._

_Theseus watched her in awe. In a matter of seconds, Rhea calmed down and is now sleeping peacefully only by him holding her close. No spells nor potions were involved. A kind of magic he had never seen before. He tenderly ran his index finger along her soft cheek. She has a small amount of freckles, right across her nose. Thin curls on her head was a shade of light brown. Theseus couldn't believe how much she resembles to Leta. His action caused Rhea to smile in her sleep, as she snuggled closer to his chest. In that moment, Theseus broke down into tears._

_The unexpected reaction caused Mr and Mrs Scamander throw glances at each other. Neither of them dared to say a word. Theseus didn't know why he was so overwhelmed with emotions, but he couldn't stop crying. Something about Rhea made his heart soar. Seeing this small, fragile human being safe and sound in his arms, Theseus somehow felt a deep connection that words will never be enough to describe._

_Mrs Scamander quietly wiped her tears, couldn't help but feel touched watching them. While Mr Scamander stepped closer and gently pat Theseus's back, understanding him, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he said, gazing at his granddaughter with a smile._

_Theseus sniffed, a chuckle escaped between his sobs. "Yes,"  he replied, leaning down to carefully press his forehead against Rhea's. Realizing how foolish of him for not being there for her from the beginning, and how lucky he was to be able to come back and hold her, "Yes, she is."_

_From that moment Theseus knew, Everything is going to be alright._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, everyone! Do let me know what you think of this story :)


End file.
